


Journal of Impossible Things

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Love/Loss/Revenge [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Law & Order: UK, Lewis (TV), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Depression and Anixety, F/M, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Martha's Jealous Streak and Murderous Ways Lead To Her Own Undoing In The End.
Relationships: David and Gabrielle Healer (brother and sister), John Smith and Joan Redfern, Leah Healer (David's Wife), Rose Healer (Gabrielle's Daughter)
Series: Love/Loss/Revenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897105
Kudos: 25





	1. Jealous Rage Turns To Murder

In the year of our lord 1913, there was a teacher named John Smith and he worked at a school, who were been taught how to use weapons. John was a very mysterious man who had dreams of being someone else. His dreams seemed very real to him, so he wrote down in a journal about where he'd been in his dreams.

While working at the school, John began to fall in love with a woman named Joan Redfern who was a Matron at the school. One morning, John was returning from the library, when he bumped into Joan by accident. Now they were face to face, a warm burning feeling filled them both of them and they immediately became friends. John was a tall slim man with baby brown eyes, while Joan was a beautiful blonde baby blue-eyed woman who was also slim build.

There was another problem too, John's assistant named Martha was also in love with John, though she never showed her feelings, Martha felt a strong pull of jealously towards Joan and did everything she could to stop them becoming a couple. As Martha continued her plan of stopping John and Joan from becoming a couple, she realised that her friend Jenny had noticed her behaviour, Martha quickly dimissed her concerns and went back to work.

After seeing John and Joan in the London Town together, she quickly grew more jealous and her rage soared through her body. Now Martha is a lovely woman at heart, she is never one to get angry and she has never lost anything not even her temper but seeing the man she loved with another woman made her blood boil like a hot chip pan.

On the holiday break, Martha visited John and spent time with him, but she was later bellowed when John told her that he was going to take Joan out for dinner at the London Restaurant called Danielle's Place. Maybe this wasn't the tipping point for Martha, but what was to follow, would definitely tip Martha over the edge. After a long hot Summer, two days before going back to work, Martha found out that John and Joan were engaged and plan to marry in 1914. While with Jenny, Martha decided to take a fifteen minute break and visited Joan in her quarters, while there, Martha told Joan that John was her man and no woman was going to take him away from her. Martha suddenly turned round in a fit of rage and stabbed Joan in her heart, just before Joan dies, Martha tells her that John wouldn't miss her.

After the murder, Martha managed to hide Joan's dead body and returned back to work. However Jenny became suspicious about Martha's whereabouts, soon the lunch break was over and the boys returned to their classrooms ready for their lessons. Only an accident occurred and the boy Tim was sent to the Matron's office, just then panic rose as Joan was missing and no one could find her, the police are called in and Detective Sergeant Brooks and Detective Sergeant Devlin are sent to investigate the disappearence. However they couldn't find Joan Redfern and soon put the case on the Cold Case shelf. However John was never rid of his dreams and sometimes had nightmares about his late fiancee being murdered in front of him. With Martha now having her man, she needed to stay by his side as he grieved, but John was never convinced that Joan had disappeared voluntarily and must have been kidnapped. Now her love rival was out of the way, Martha continued to work at the school and soon began to feel John's love towards, but he only loved her as a friend and Martha hated this, so Martha decided to run away taking John with her and escaping her murder she committed.

To his horror, David learns that John's former boss Lewis Hathaway was now dead after suffering a massive heart attack, David is helped out by an 84 year old lady named Jenny Westwood, and Jenny reveals that she was Martha's best friend until Martha moved away. David realises that Jenny has cancer and she only has three to four months lft before she passes on. Deciding to prove that Martha had something to do with Joan's disappearence, David promises Jenny that he will do everything he can to prove that Martha did have something to do with Joan's disappearence.

Jenny asks David to make it her last dying wish, to find out what truly happened to Joan, and David tells her that he will make it her last dying wish to find out what truly happened to Joan. Now playing the detective, David informs DI Jill Raymond on what he knows, but refrains from telling her anything else, due to his twin sister's request to keep the police out of it until there is enought information and evidence for them to arrest Martha. After doing this, David takes Jenny with him to London so she can see John, reuniting the pair, John is happy to see Jenny and gives her a hug. David tells John that Jenny has cancer and she only has three to four months left to live before the cancer takes her.

Martha isn't happy when she see Jenny with John, turning into her rage again, Martha slaps Jenny right across the face, causing Jenny to fall and start coughing uncontrollably, realising that she is going to die, Jenny tells Martha that she will never get away with anything, after taking her last breath, Jenny dies and Martha hides her body. Then Martha decides to burn Jenny's body so the police can't link her to Jenny's death. After being interviewed by DI Jill Raymond, Martha returns to work as normal and begins to slowly start laughing inside after what she has done. Martha has committed four murders and believes she has got away with them all.


	2. John's Depression and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John sinks into depression and has continious nightmares of Joan's murder.

After another nightmare, John begins to slowly sink into depression and has nightmares of Joan being murdered in front of him. Martha never showed any signs of remorse for what she did and even remained cold when the police questioned her on Joan's disappearence, however, John was never the same again and Martha knew what to do and that was to take John away from the school and begin a new life with him in London. After letting her boss Lewis know of her decision to leave with John, to start a new life together is the best thing to do for John. Lewis decided to let her go and he knew that John needed help with his depression and allowed Martha to leave with the promises of a full reference, Martha happily packed her bags and packed John's bags as well.

Now in London, Martha bought a house and moved in with John to help him. John thanked Martha for taking him away from the school and bringing him to London, he is unaware of the fact that she is the one who is responsible for John's depression and the disappearence of Joan. Martha got a new job working as a waitress at Danielle's place, however, back at the school Jenny began to feel really strange and told her boss Lewis, that she believes Martha had something to do with Jona's disappearence. Realising that Jenny could be right, Lewis decided to do a little detective work to find out what really happened to Joan. However his investigating, leads him nowhere and he decided to leave a diary for the police about Joan's disappearence.

However, the real victim in all of this was John, his depression sank deeper and deeper, his choice was to go and see someone and ask for help, but his dreams were becoming more real to him. After his meeting, John revealed that he had loved Joan with all of his heart and never wanted to hurt her in anyway, the advisor who saw John was really concerned for his depression as well as being concerned for him, he decided to give some tablets to help with his depression. John decided to take the tablets and try to move on with his life without Joan, but Martha was angry and she took the tablets from John and flushed them down the sink, however, John pleaded with her not to as he needed them with his depression, but his pleas were ignored. As John sank deeper into depresssion he could no longer see his advisor.

One Spring afternoon, John had a visit from his advisor, whose name is David Paul Healer. After having a cup of tea, David noticed that John's depression was getting worse and asked if the tablets were working, however, John told him that Martha had flushed them down the sink as she believed that she was the only who could help him get through it. However David quickly realised that Martha had a controlling and jealous streak which had ultimately led to all this heartache. Before leaving, David warned John that Martha may do something to hurt him, but is shocked when John reveals that Martha is bullying him and hits him reguarly, John pulls his top up and shows David the bruises. David is shocked and makes John promise to call him if he needs anything and he will be straight there, John promises to do so while crying. David holds him in his arms and stays with him, until John fall asleep on the sofa.


	3. Twins David and Gabrielle Healer Try To Help John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twin siblings David and Gabrielle Healer try to help John, but at what cost?

Now that David was in the picture, Martha realised that David may discover her crime and so she visited him at his work place. David pleads with her to let John take the tablets and help him to get better and beat his depression, but David's pleas fall on deaf ears and Martha left David's office and tells him to stay away from John. However John began to have hallucinations that really scared him, this was one of the signs that John's depression was getting worse.

While Martha was working late, John phoned David's mobile and told him that he needed his help. David raced out of his house and jump into his car and drove to John's house, after arriving at the house, David went into John's house and found John in the corner of the living room, David gave John a cuddle to help calm him down, after calming John down, David made them a cup of tea and they had a chat, John told David about his dreams and his nightmares of his late fiancee being murdered.

Just as David is about to leave John's house, he gets a phone call from his wife Leah, who wonders if everything is ok with his client. David tells Leah that he is just about to leave as John has fallen asleep on the sofa, before leaving the house in his car, David noticed Martha pulling up in the driveway, Martha tells David to leave John alone and to never come back.

After returning home, David tells Leah everything about his client with her promises to not tell anyone else, Leah is already suspecting Martha. In the morning, John wakes up and goes for a walk to get some fresh air, but this leads to John remembering about his walks with Joan. However Martha decides to take the keys with her in case anyone tries to see John, with Joh now locked in the house and alone, his moods change and he becomes lonely as he tries to fight his depressions alone. Martha meets a new friend named Gabrielle Healer, whose job is to help people heal and get through the hard times.

Gabrielle orders a drink as she waits for her twin brother David, after a while David walks in and sits opposites his twin sister, however he orders a drink and tells her about his client who needs to be healed. Gabrielle is soon intrigued and promises to help her brother and his client. However Martha returns from a break and sees them together, unaware that they are twin siblings. Soon David leaves and Martha goes to talk to Gabrielle, who doesn't let on that she knows what she is doing to John. However Gabrielle leaves after telling Marcus to put her drinks on her and David's tab. Now realising that she have another enemy, Martha plots to get rid of Gabrielle and plans to do it with an axe.

However David begins to get worried that his twin sister is in danger and he goes to find her with his friends, only what David sees next will haunt him forever. After going into the woods, David comes to across a blood trail and runs following the blood trail only to stop and fall straight onto his bum as he finds his twin sister's bloody corpse, David goes into a state of shock as he watches people work on his twin sister. Only after his twin sister's funeral, David begins to wonder where his wife Leah is, after returning home, David goes to the garage to put his car in there and is shocked whe he sees his wife Leah dead on the floor, David phones for an ambulance as David is questioned by DI Jill Raymond, they realised that Gabrielle's head was missing from where her twin brother had found her body.


	4. David's Investigation Along With DI Jill Raymond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David begins a private investigation with permission from DI Jill Raymond.

With the loss of both his twin sister and his wife, David begins to question if Martha had been responsible, he speaks to DI Jill Raymond about it and she gives him permission to investigate privately on the condition that he keeps her updated and he promises to do so. After leaving the police station, David goes to visit John and see how he is doing, however after arriving at the house, David begins to notice that the curtains have been ripped and he sees John with a knife.

David's natural instincts kick in and he goes to stop John from killing himself, John tells David that he can't cope anymore and wants to die, however, David tells him that he has just lost his twin sister and his wife, so he knows what John is going through. Martha returns home from work and finds David at the house, David leaves vowing that he will never leave John's side as a friend.

After arriving home, David goes to his bedroom and sits on the bed, as he prepares to get a long hot bath David notices a letter addressed to him. David reads the letter after his bath and to his astonishment, he realises that his twin sister Gabrielle had wrote to him hours before her tragic death. In the letter, Gabrielle explains that she had suspected Martha was behind Joan's disappearance. Gabrielle leads her brother to her laptop, where she had kept all her information on Martha, however, David begins to wonder if Joan is the same woman, who John was engaged too before she disappeared, however David travels to the school where John had worked.


	5. The Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is suspicious of Martha further, and he finds a diary at the school.

After committing another murder, Martha now has full control of her temper and decides that she wants to marry John. Only with John still depressed, Martha decides to take him on holiday and enjoy some sunshine, after the funeral of Jenny, Martha looks back and just spits on Jenny's grave.

However David is now reeling over another innocent life being lost, but he can't seem to get the promise out of his head and decides to go on and prove that Martha is a liar and a sadistic insane bitch with such a jealous streak. David goes through the information and comes across a video that his twin sister Gabrielle had left for him, now that Gabrielle has left her information behind for her twin brother to find.

In the video, Gabrielle explains that she doesn't want the police involved just yet as she was still gathering evidence that would be enough proof for the police to prosecute Martha and charge her with four counts of murder. David decides to do as his twin sister has commanded and not to involve DI Jill Raymond until he has enough evidence to prove Martha's guilt of her crimes she committed. David returns to the school and investigate, while in the office of John's former boss Lewis, David discovers a diary and he looked inside.

After finding the diary, David took a peep inside and discovered that Lewis had suspected Martha after Joan's disappearance, realising that Jenny had too suspected Martha, David takes the diary back to London with him. Returning home, David had another look in the diary and he realised that Joan's body was never found, meaning that either Joan was missing or she was dead. David learns that there was a funeral for Joan but there was never a body.

Now armed with the diary, David sets about putting the clues together and to put this horrible nightmare to bed once and for all. Later John is left scared by his latest nightmare of someone killing his late fiancée. However David gets a text from John asking him to come and see him, David instantly puts the information on Martha in a secret place, and goes to see John.

David arrives at John's house and they share a chat, John tells David that he had a nightmare of someone killing his late fiancée Joan. However David tells John that he has some evidence that might link someone to the four killings but whom, David doesn't say. Now that Jenny was dead, David gets a letter from mysterious person.


	6. The Discovery of Joan's Skeleton/Martha's Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and his friend Billie team up to prove Martha's guilt. Martha's Trial.

While at home, David gets a visit from a mysterious woman, who asks to help him to prove Martha's guilt. David invites the woman in and they have a chat, the woman admits to knowing Joan Redfern but she also admits to the fact that she had suspected Martha after Joan went missing in 1913. However David decides to let the woman have a look at the evidence that he has on Martha and the woman agreed with David that Martha did have something to do with Joan's disappearance.

With the help of the woman, David now informs her that his twin sister Gabrielle, had suspected Martha but she doesn't want the police involved yet as she was still gathering evidence at the time of her death. The woman respects David's wishes as he doesn't want the police involved just yet and she sends her regards to him about his twin sister.

David decides to do some more detective work with the woman, who he has now named Billie, although it's not her real name, Billie goes along with her new name. As they investigate, David and Billie return to the school where John and Joan worked. In Joan's former quarters, Billie had noticed some old and dusty dried blood on the floor that had been missed. David takes a picture of the dry blood and they keep searching for more evidence.

Outside the school, Billie found some disturbed soil and called for David. As they dig up the soil they come across an old rusty skeleton that is at least fifty year old and they then decided to involve DI Jill Raymond, as they suspect that the skeleton is Joan Redfern.

The body is identified as Joan Redfern and David gives DI Jill Raymond the evidence that he had on Martha, and Jill obtains an arrest warrant for Martha. The arrest is done and Martha is put on trial for the murders of Joan Redfern, Gabrielle Healer, Leah Healer and Jenny Westwood.

Martha is found guilty of all four counts of murders and is sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole. John gets better and eventually moves on with his life.


End file.
